Randomly generated soldiers
Randomly generated soldiers are soldiers that appear in the game randomly. They have no definite name or rank. Their looks are drawn from a limited amount of models, and their weapons come from a small pool that is dictated by the faction the character is being generated for. If a randomly generated soldier dies, they will usually be replaced with another one that spawns out of the player's sight. In the case of allies, their names will be chosen from a pool of random names in the same manner as their appearance. In special forces missions like Alps Chateau and Dulag IIIA, the randomly generated soldiers don't get replaced once they're dead, so it's best to keep them alive. Call of Duty In Call of Duty, there are 150 random American names, 141 random British names, and 139 random Russian names. In the American case, if the random character has a Thompson submachine gun, they are automatically a Lieutenant. Otherwise, the random American has a 60% chance to be a Private, 20% chance to be a Corporal, and 20% chance to be a sergeant. In the Russian and British cases, all randomly generated soldiers have their rank attached to their name string. Each name has an "ID number" attached to it that the game fetches when it associates it with a person. American soldier names British soldier names Soviet soldier names ''Call of Duty 2'' In Call of Duty 2, the naming system has been slimmed down and revamped from the first game. There are 60 American names, 60 British names, 51 German names, 27 Russian male first names, 138 Russian male last names, 23 Russian female first names, and 31 Russian female last names. A different rank system is in action for each faction as well. American names The rank of randomized American soldiers is based on the character models a soldier has been assigned, the numbers of which are fixed in the American campaign. If they have the model of an American corporal, their rank will be Corporal. If they have Sgt. Randall's model, they will be a Sergeant. If they have Lt. Coffey's model, they will be a Lieutenant. Otherwise, they will be a Private. British names If a soldier's character model has been fixed to a Private's model, they will be a private. If their model is fixed to a Corporal's, they will be a Corporal. Otherwise, a randomly generated soldier has a 50% to be a Private, a 30% chance to be a Corporal, and a 20% chance to be a Sergeant. German names German soldiers have a 60% chance to be a Private, 20% chance to be a Corporal, and a 20% chance to be a Sergeant. These names are unused in the campaign, as the player cannot play as the Germans without the use of a mod. Russian male names If a Russian soldier is wearing a "trench hat," they will be a Corporal. Otherwise, a Russian has a 50% chance to be a Private, a 30% chance to be a Corporal, and a 20% chance to be a sergeant. Russian female names Russian females can be seen in the campaign as well, although they are rarer sights. They follow the same ranking system as Russian males. Females have different last names than males due to the Russian custom of adding an "-a" to the end. Call of Duty 3 American Soldier names British/Canadian names French names Polish names Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Remastered American names (Incomplete) British S.A.S. Names (Incomplete) Arabic names Russian names Call of Duty: World at War American names Soviet soldier names Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Task Force 141 All Task Force 141 randomly-generated allies will have a random callsign as their friendly name in place of an actual name. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 reuses the table for Task Force 141 members from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and applies it to Delta Force operators and the Navy SEAL Team that assists the player in "Hunter Killer". Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 UNITA soldier names * Azavedo * Botelho * Cacete * Catulo * Chipenda * Constantino * Diniz * Lando * Neto * Pasos * Pereira * Rapaso * Roberto * Samakuva * Santos * Teles Mujahideen soldier names * Ahmadzai * Apirdai * Balkhi * Bijan * Busri * Dawar * Durrani * Gul * Hazrat * Hotak * Jaidhara * Khan * Mandokhel * Mangal * Marwat * Momand * Niazai * Sakhi * Shah * Shinwarai * Sulemankhel * Tanai * Wardak * Wazir * Yusufzai * Zadran * Zaman * Zazai Panamanian Defense Forces names * Aquilar * Benitez * Bowie * Burillo * Clement * Delgado * Grifft * Martinelli * Mulino * Sierra * Shabestari * Suarez * Varela * Vergara Call Of Duty: Black Ops III Singapore Police Force * Wu * Guan * Evans Call of Duty: WWII U.S. Army *Anjos *Arcovitch *Armstrong *Bein *Blumel *Caratelli *Dodds *Dowd *Felxer *Guaman *Gudihal *Gu *Iscove *Jenkins *Kendall *Kimberly *Kuo *Huai *Lao *Mackey *Mai *McKelvie *Molina *Parkinson *Pounds *Preston *Richards *Ryu *Shen *Sherman *Sing *Wells *Wong *Yen French Resistance *Alix *Adele *Edouard *Mathieu *Mathis *Margaux *Nicolas *Julian Category:Gameplay mechanics